Sky Folgon
"Well, if I had to hazard a guess, I'd say that Doll is really lucky." Sky Folgon is a supporting character in the ITWverse, introduced to serve as a companion to Zach Rich and Chef Wario, after his primary writer, ZdRich, chose to do a complete reboot of his characters. Inspiration for the character comes from the character of Sky Masterson from the Frank Loesser musical Guys & Dolls. His last name references “Fol”, the currency of every title in the Final Fantasy series. In-Universe, Sky is the best friend and partner of Zach Rich and Chef Wario, both of whom he had been traveling with ever since their meeting at the opening of If They Were Trying to Steal From Me, Again… Again. He currently lives with both of them in Station Square, as of ITW Treasure Hunting on Eclipse IslandIf They Were Treasure Hunting on Eclipse Island. Sky is shown to have extraordinary good luck in almost everything he does, which is the basis for his talent in gambling and other luck-based games. Character History Early Life Sky Folgon was born on March 17th, 1987 to Nathan and Sarah Folgon in Queens, New York. Some of his earliest memories involved going to horse races with his father, where he experienced the thrill of gambling for the first time. After his 5th time, Sky managed to pester his father into betting on a horse who’s odds of winning were quite horribly low, if only to shut his boy up for once. When that horse had somehow manage to pull off a victory by staggering behind every other horse until one of them tripped and sent the others spiraling into a domino stack, Nathan told his son to bet on the next race, and then the next race… and then the next one. To this day, Sky had never bet on the wrong horse in a race. Sky’s good luck only continued to pile up on him over the years. As a student, he worked hard and earnestly for the straight A’s he came out of High School with. It didn’t seem to hurt him any when blind luck helped him fill in the right answers to questions he couldn’t remember the answers to. His luck moved into his character, becoming the suave, charming man the guys wanted to be and the ladies wanted to be on. Urban Legend at SAS High School told stories of a freshman Sky simply asking a senior chick in the lunch line if she was getting the pizza or the day’s special, to which she threw herself onto him in reply. Sky took his luck, his charm, and his smarts with him when he went Ivy League and attended Yale in the Fall of 2007. He was a breakout success. Caught the attention of every professor, every passing celeberty, every god-lovin and god-fearin chick on campus. He was the king of Yale, and by the end of his Sophomore Year, he had grown quite sick of it. For Sky, success had now become a routine. His days were full of the same ol’ thing. He faced no more excitement, hanging out with a bunch of uptight, and if not, outright stoned 24/7. There was no thrill, no danger. Sky Folgon was bored. So, he did what every mommy and daddy have nightmares over every night. Dropped out of school, grabbed some personal belongings and disappeared in plain sight. Sky Folgon was now a traveling vagabond. The Kid and the Boss Three months on the road was the experience of a lifetime for Sky. Interesting people, places and things were bountiful in his travels. Lucky for him, he was never short on funds or out of shelter; a well placed wager always brought him the thing he needed when he needed it the most. His travels took him to Los Angeles, where he happened across two figures that would change his life forever. One was an out of work tub of lard, with rather crummy social skills and quite the attitude issue. The other was a kid not much younger than him, but had not a clue who he was or where. The answer to that where though, was the Estate of a one KD Rio, right in the midst of what would be some of the darkest times between the ITWers. But while Chaos Emerald hunt, and the Master Emerald challenge that followed tore apart the friendships of the others, Sky grew a tight bond with his new friends, stepping up to battle along side them, even managing to luck their way through a confrontation with AP Zero himself, a fight Wario might call a victory, but something even Sky would consider blind luck. He also made his first contacts with SM, Jump, and several members of KD’s team. After a major confrontation between Zach and a government agent named Sarah Wohk, Sky fled the chaos of the Estate and continued his travels, now alongside his two new partners. During these adventures Sky gained control of a mansion formerly owned by Mr. Boddy, after defeating him in a game of craps. For the six months leading up to the reappearance of the Ryaga over Eclipse Island, Sky grew more and more satisfied with his life. A month before Eclipse Island, Sky moved into a flat in Station Square with his companions, and resumed his studies at Station Square University. When Derek and the Blue Wings resurfaced at Eclipse Island, Sarah and her partner, Ted Islander, resurfaced in Sky’s life, literally at his doorstep asking for his and his friends help. Zach chose to forgive the two, and thus Sky followed suit. A couple of rounds in, Sky chose to board a teleporter supplied by Ted to observe the events of the island first hand. He was able to make the first direct contact with any member of the Blue Wings, Derek’s little sister, Lucca Barona, only after watching her make short work of the monster, Ultros. Personality and Appearance Sky, like his friend Zach, tends to use his charm and his words more than his fist when it comes to people. His voice is smooth and deep, and he tends to make all of his movements go for the grandiose and graceful. His extreme good luck does make call for him to grow a tad cocky at times, but is very much more down to earth compared to most of his peers. He is almost always dressed in one of his many suits, but always at least wearing a dress shirt, rolled at the sleeve to the elbow, and a vest. His trademark Fedora is always atop his head pointed to the left, and pointed down. He always carries with him an assortment of dice and coins, as well as a deck of cards; always ready for a game. At the same time, a pair of brass knuckles are always in his pants pocket. A rumble could break out anytime in the middle of those games he loves so much. Physically, he’s got a lean and mean build. He stands 5’11 with slick black hair peering out from under hit hat, with green eyes to match. His travels keep his body in a fine condition, with helps him out in the occasional rumble he eventually gets himself into. Affiliations Sky hasn't had much contact with other members of the ITWverse yet, but is certainly building them up as time goes by. Friends *Zach Rich *Chef Wario *Ted Islander Acquaintances *KD Rio *Shina Gado *Link (KD) *Marth (KD) *Travis Touchdown *Jumpman84 *SM *Team SSBM **Roy **Fox McCloud **Samus Aran *Sarah Wohk Rouges Gallery *AP Zero *Blue Wings **Lucca Barona Category:Characters Category:Main Characters